Bubble Guppies - The Amazing Cycling Race
by Natalie 0012
Summary: Join the Bubble Guppies, as they enter a bike race! But what happens when one guppy doesn't know how to ride a bike? Will they call it off?
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful Thursday morning in the wonderful city of Bubble Tucky. Inside the Bubble Guppies classroom, friends, Molly, Gil, Goby, Deema, Oona, and Nonny were swimming to their cubbies chatting about an exciting event. The children were beaming with joy.

"Mr. Grouper has a surprise for us?" Oona asked, with curiosity.

Goby nodded his head. "Yeah. It says so on this note taped to my cubby, from Mr. Grouper," He handed it to the mermaid, as the rest of the guppies swam behind her.

"This is pretty exciting!" Gil said.

"I can't wait for the surprise!" Oona chimed in, while clapping her hands.

Molly glanced at the door at the corner of the room. "Mr. Grouper's coming! Let's go. Act natural."

The guppies swam to their seats and chorused "Good Morning Mr. Grouper,"

The teacher put a grin on his face. "Well Good Morning, Everyone."

Molly and Gil exchanged smiles with each other, and nodded their heads. The pink-haired guppy turned to the big, orange fish. "So, anything special coming up?"

"Special?" Mr. Grouper asked, while raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Anything new?" Goby asked

The big orange fish glanced at his students. "Is it one of your birthdays?"

The kids shook their heads. "Not today," Oona said, with a confused tone.

The guppies leaned forward to their teacher, as he opened his mouth, and looked out the window. "Well, today is a new day!"

Oona, Nonny, and Goby exchanged confused faces with each other. Molly, and Gil mumbled to each other in confusion. Suddenly Deema stood up. "What? That's the big surprised?" she complained, with her arms out.

"Deema!?" the guppies shouted.

"Ohh," Mr. Grouper chuckled. "That surprise! Follow me."

The guppies followed their teacher behind them, looking excited.

"We will get our surprise after all!" Oona whispered to her friends.

"I wonder what it is," Nonny replied, in a hushed tone.

Mr. Grouper got a rolled-up poster from the corner of the room, and swam to the art table, and unraveled the poster. "There is a bicycle race coming up!"

The guppies looked at each other thrilled.

"Wow!" Gil shouted.

"That sounds amazing!" Deema commented

"Is it today?" Goby asked.

Mr. Grouper shook his head. "It's next week."

Oona swam up to her teacher. "Then why are you telling us now?"

"Because. You guys are participating!"

She gasped. "Awesome!"

"This is great news!" Nonny told Oona.

"Plus, you get to be on teams of two." The fish finished.

"Oona?" Nonny asked.

"Molly?" Gil asked.

"Deema?" Goby asked.

He chuckled. "Looks like you got your teams! Let's sing about it!"

"Wanna come over after school?" Goby asked Deema.

Deema looked up to the merman, with hesitation. "Sure.."

**Yay! I finally got a story! Sorry for the long wait. Please leave a review telling me what you think will happen, and if you like it so far. Follow me for updates on my stories. I'll try to be more active. The new choir member is on its fifth chapter, I believe, if you want to leave a review there too. See ya later!**

**-Natalie**


	2. Chapter 2

That afternoon, Goby, and Deema were walking to the merman's house to practice biking for the tournament. When they reached the driveway, Goby swam up to his garage, and punched in number on the number pad to open the door. He suddenly swam inside, and grabbed his green bike.

"I have another bike over there, Deema." He pointed to a red cycle that was leaning against the wall. Deema swam to it, and just sat on it, with a worried look on her face.

Goby chucked. "You're supposed to boot the stand up, so you can ride it" He swam up to the vehicle, and kicked the metal piece, with his tail, so it was out of the wheel's way. Goby's smile quickly turned into a frown. The merman put his hand on his girlfriend's shoulder. "Are you okay, Deema?"

She nodded her head, and swam to the side.

"Did you want to be someone else's partner?" Goby asked.

She quickly turned around. "No, no, no I want to be your partner. I do, I really do."

"Then what's wrong? You barely spoke to me since we got here,"

Deema opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Goby put his hand back onto her shoulder. "You can tell me anything."

"It's really embarrassing,"

"It can't be that bad."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

The mermaid took a deep breath, and mumbled to the side.

Goby put his hand on his ear. "What?"

She repeated her mumble, but this time the merman heard the word bike.

"What about the bike?"

"I CAN'T RIDE A BIKE, OKAY!" She sat in the floor, leaning against the red bike, while putting her hands over her eyes, but no tears came out.

Goby sighed, and sat next to Deema, looking at her hiding her face. He then, took her hands, and gently put her on her lap. The mermaid looked like she was going to cry, as she faced the merman.

"Hey, it's okay. I can teach you how to ride a bike."

Deema looked at him, as a tear slowly went down her face. "Really? You will?"

Goby wiped the tear coming down her cheek with his thumb "Of course I will."

"Thanks, Goby." Deema hugged him tightly. He suddenly wrapped his arms around her. "You're too sweet!"

"Aww, your making me blush." Goby said, while giving her a friendly punch in the shoulder. He finally stood up. "Come on! We can't let the rest of them win!" He pulled Deema, by the arms, and wheeled his green bicycle to the front of the driveway. He sat on the bike and patted his hand on the basket in the middle of the handles. "Let's go."

Deema opened her mouth, in surprise. "I'm sitting in that?"

Goby nodded. "You need to know it feels to be on a bike before you ride one."

She agreed, since she didn't have a choice, and climbed into the small basket.

Goby handed her a red helmet. "You're going to need this, newcomer."

"Uh, can you see?" she pointed to the other end of the street.

"Don't worry about that."

"Okay, just don't go too-"

"Next stop, the paaaark!" Goby shouted while biking, full speed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**That's the end of chapter 2 of The Amazing Bike Race. Please leave a review telling me what you think so far. Follow this story if you want more updates on my chapters, and you can also follow me, as an author, so you can tuned in for all my BG stories. See ya later!**

**-Natalie**


	3. Chapter 3

At the park, Goby, and Deema decided to stop for ice cream before practicing for the race. The guppies sat on the bench, which had a view of the jungle gym, and the long pathway, that led from one side of the park, to the other.

"I LOOVE ice cream!" Deema said, in her crazy voice.

"Me too!" Goby agreed, as he scooped some ice cream from his bowl, with his spoon.

The mermaid started to rapidly take scoops of ice cream out of her bowl, and eat it. "Chocolate ice cream is so good, I love it!"

The short haired guppy looked at his girlfriend. "I wouldn't eat so fast if I were you."

She looked at Goby. "You sound like Molly."

"You sound like Gil." he shot back, impersonating the mermaid.

Deema kept eating her ice cream at a fast pace, until she put her hands in the air. "Done! OWW! BRAIN FREEZE!" She leaned her head against the bench.

"That's why you shouldn't eat your ice cream so fast." Goby laughed. He took her bowl and spoon, and placed it into the trash next to them. "It's too bad were not entering an eating contest."

. . .

"Okay." Goby said, slowly. "First you are going to have to get on the bike."

"Done!" Deema said, while putting a thumbs up in the air.

"Both hands on the handles."

"Right," She put her hands onto the handles.

Goby nodded his head, while a grin grew onto his face. "Good, good. Now I'm going to lift the stand."

Deema suddenly looked worried. "What?"

"That's the only way you can ride."

"What if I fall?"

"That's why I'm here."

"But then I'll wanna fall"

"I'm just the merman support. If you really fall, you'll land on the grass."

She sighed. "Okay."

"Just bike" Deema exhaled slowly, and started to bike slowly. Goby was holding onto her shoulders, as she pedaled with her fins. As they were cycling, they saw young toddlers speeding before them. Deema looked at them in shock. "How can they bike so fast a young age?!"

Goby put his hands on her helmet, and directed her head towards the open sidewalk. "Focus,"

Deema squinted her eyes, in a focused way. _I got this, _she thought. The mermaid started pedaling again, and this time she went really fast. Goby swam as fast as he could to catch up with her, but he eventually stopped to catch his breath. The merman rubbed his eyes, and shouted, "DEEMA WATCH OUT FOR THE TREE!"

. . .

**That's the end of chapter 3 for The Amazing Bike Race. I hoped you enjoyed it! Please leave a review telling me your feedback, or what you think might happen next. I'll see ya next time when I post chapter 4!**

**-Natalie**


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you okay, Deema?" Goby asked. He handed her an ice pack, after she hit a tree, while riding the merman's bike.

She sighed, while putting the ice pack on her forehead. "Yeah, I'm fine. Nothing terrible happened to me though." Deema removed the pack from her head where a small red bruise was planted.

Goby looked at the bump. "Whoa, are you sure your okay?"

"I'll be fine." Deema assured Goby. She got up, and handed her friend his helmet. "I guess we will call that a day."

He nodded. "Same tomorrow?"

"Um... I... don't know. I-I-I'll think about it." Deema stammered. She swam out of the park, with her head down. After a while, Goby got onto the red bike, and pedaled home, in the other direction.

. . .

Goby was making a trophy out of indigo clay, that day at school. He molded a small bike, and put it on top of the clay podium. "This is the award that I hope Deema, and I are going to win."

She smiled at Goby, and she grabbed the trophy, and put their names on it. "Now it's official!" She told him. The guppies laughed.

Mr. Grouper swam by, and chuckled. "It's not about the winning, it's about enjoying the exciting world of cycling."

"I guess you're right." Goby admitted.

"Yeah," Deema agreed. "I can't wait till the race!"

"Speaking of the race," Mr. Grouper started, as he pulled out the cycling poster. "We got invited to see the race track!"

"We're seeing the race track?!" Oona asked, with excitement.

Mr. Grouper nodded.

"FIELD TRIP!" the guppies shouted.

Molly looked across the empty room, across the table, and smiled. "Do you want to come see the race track with us?"

Gil swam up to her, and looked in Molly's direction, with a confused face. "Who are you talking to? And whoever it is would want to come to the race track anyway. Come on!" He grabbed he mermaid by the arm, and they all packed into Mr. Grouper's car.

. . .

Later on, that afternoon, the guppies, Mr. Grouper, and Bubble Puppy were on top of the great Bubble Tucky Hill. Their tour guide, provided them with the rules, and showed them the pathway.

"So," the tour guide started. "The starting line will be up on this hill. Then when the light turns green, you go down the hill,"

Deema gasped, and whispered to Goby, in a worried tone. "We're going down?!"

"We'll be fine," he responded, quietly.


	5. Chapter 5

"Next, you will be biking down Main Street,"the tour guide continued. He pulled a map of Bubble Tucky from the grass to how everyone. "You will know when your there, when you see the supermarket."

"Arf, Arf!" Bubble Puppy barked.

"That's right! That's where we get Bubble Bites. Bubble Puppy's favourite treat."

The tour guide chuckled, and glanced at the map again, "You keep going right after that, and then you will pass the hospital."

"That's the hospital Avi got his cast!" Oona said, pointing at the poster.

"Afterwards, you'll pass the park, restaurant, gas station, and then you will bike into Bubble City!"

"Bubble City?!" Nonny exclaimed. "I love that place."

"Me too," Oona agreed.

"Yeah. You will have to bike down Bubble City Lane, and the finish line will be in front of the Big Bubble Building!"

"The Big Bubble Building?!" the guppies exclaimed.

He nodded. "Who wants to see the finish line?"

All the guppies' hands flew up.

**. . .**

"The finish line will be built right here," the tour guide told them. He looked up at the Big Bubble Building. "You guys can take a look around, while I talk to your teacher."

Molly and Deema were taking a look at the finish line. The poles haven't been set up yet, but some of the supplies were already laid out. Nearby, there was a podium that had paragraphs carved on the top. The best friends swam to the stand. Molly put her hands on the object, and read what it said, aloud to her friend.

"_Since 1914, many of the great races, in Bubble City were hosted next to the great Bubble Building. Do you know why? It is said, that whoever crosses the finish line in any kind of sports race, will get an amazing surprise. It can be as great as finding true love, or.."_

Deema looked at her friend in shock. "Or what?"

The pink-haired guppy ran her index finger on the podium. "I don't know. There is some hard dirt covering the rest of the words,"

"Maybe we can try scraping it off" Deema swam to the podium, and dug her nails into the solid grime. It was layering the bottom of the platform, and the edges. Molly kept scraping, and then looked at her nails.

"Do my nails look okay?" she asked, as she showed her friend.

"Yeah," Deema said, as she squinted her eyes at the podium. "The dirt isn't coming off. C'mon help me dig!"

The guppies kept digging the hard covering for a couple of minutes, but no matter how hard they try, it wouldn't come off. Deema started to dig with both of her nails. "We got this, we got this!"

Nonny suddenly swam behind the girls, and glanced at what they were doing. He then tapped Molly on the shoulder. "Excuse me."

The girls turned around. "Nonny!"

The merman waved at them. "Mr. Grouper said it's time to head back to Bubble Tucky. What are you doing?"

Molly, and Deema looked at each other with worried faces. The pink- haired guppy put her elbow on her friends shoulder. "Talking to you, of course!"

Nonny raised his left eyebrow. "I meant before I came."

She nudged her friend with her hand. Deema finally spoke. "Playing in the dirt! I bet you were wondering why our nails were dirty."

"C'mon, guys." Mr. Grouper called.

"Let's go!" Deema pulled Molly by the arm, and they swam as fast as they can away from Nonny.

"That was close," Molly said. "I don't think we should tell him about the surprise."

"I agree."

Deema swam ahead of Molly so she can reach Goby. She put both of her hands on his shoulders.

"Hey,"

Goby turned around. "Hey, you seem to be feeling better."

"Much better. Wanna start practicing at my place?"

"Sure!"

"Great! I gotta tell you something pretty exciting!"

**That's the end of chapter 5 of the Amazing Bike Race. Please leave a review telling me what you think about this chapter. If you really enjoy the story, then you can follow, and favourite the story. **

**See ya next time!**

**-Natalie**


	6. Chapter 6

"A special surprise?" Goby asked. He and Deema were at his house preparing for the race. Deema just told the short-haired guppy what she and Molly found in Bubble City.

"That's right!" Deema exclaimed. "We gotta win that race!"

"You said it," Goby said as he scraped off a piece of rust from his helmet. He put it on his head, and wheeled his bicycle onto the driveway. "Let's go,"

"I'm going to.. bike to the..park?" Deema said in a worried tone.

"Don't worry; I'll be by your side."

. . .

"Ready?" Goby asked his girlfriend. "You got this," He took Deema hands that were covering her eyes, and put it on the handles of the bike.

"No, I don't" Deema complained as she put her hands over her eyes.

"Yes you do,"

"No I.." She slowly lowered her hands to find small toddlers riding their bikes, and racing. Schools of fish were all biking in a line down a separate pathway. Deema suddenly started fuming.

"I can do better than those punks," The yellow-haired guppy pushed her fin down on the pedal strongly, and started biking down the trail.

Goby pumped his fist into the air. "Yeah, that's the spirit!" He suddenly ran after her to make sure she wasn't going to fall. After a couple of minutes, Goby was starting to swim slower, and stopped. The merman grasped for air, and squinted his eyes to see that his friend was about to run into a tree, the same tree she ran into the other day.

Goby slapped his hand onto his face. "Not again," He took a deep breath, and yelled "DEEMA, USE YOUR BRAKES!"

"WHERE ARE THE BRAKES?!"

"PEDAL BACKWARDS!"

"WHAT?!"

"PEDAL BACKWARDS!"

"WHAAT!"

"PEDAL BACKWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARDS!"

"OKAY!" She did what she was told, and the wheel stopped harshly against the tree trunk, making Deema fly into the air. She suddenly landed into the arms of a tall male lobster with large muscles, and a moustache.

Goby swam as fast as he can towards them. "Are you okay?" The merman asked Deema. As he touched her arm, he looked up at the lobster that was holding her in his arms. Goby put a mad look on his face.

"What are you looking at, son?! Get lost!"

The lobster jumped in shock, and ran away with a scared look in his eye, dropping Deema on the grass.

"Now," Goby said as he bent down to Deema's level, "We need to work on brakes." The merman lied on the grass, and stared up at the sky next to the mermaid.

"Yeah," Deema said, "Sorry for crashing your bike. Twice."

Goby chuckled. "No need to apologize. You're just learning."

She smiled, and stared at the clouds. All of a sudden…

"Hey, guys," Molly, and Gil shouted above them.

Goby, and Deema got up in a flash, "Hey"

Gil sat next to the shirt-haired guppy, "How's practice going?"

Deema, and Goby exchanged worried looks. He scratched the back of his head. "Going great,"

Molly sat in front of them, "Really? Then why is your bike smashed into a tree?"

Goby turned around shocked to find his bike covered in dents. Deema gave him a 'Make something up' look. Finally the merman stood up.

"Who did that?" Goby said in an unrealistic voice. He searched around the park, and found the buff lobster that caught Deema when she went flying off his bike. The merman swam up to him confidently.

"Why'd you trash my bike son?! Get a life!" he yelled. The lobster ran away again, and Goby grabbed his bike, and swam to his friends with assurance.

"All good, man,"

Deema chucked nervously. "Okay, that's enough biking for one day. See ya guys! Let's go, Goby," They swam as fast as they can with the broken bike.


	7. Chapter 7

Today is the big day; The Cycling Race. The teams woke up nice and early, and biked around Bubble Tucky. Goby leaned his back on the front door of his school waiting for Deema. He looked at his watched, and then ran his fingers through his hair, as Gil swam next to him.

Gil raised an eyebrow, and smiled. "You can't do that, unless you have slick back hair like me," He ran his couple fingers through the top of his head.

Goby laughed. "I just thought I'd give it a shot,"

"True," He put his arm around his best friend, "What's got you in a blue mood?"

"Deema hasn't shown up yet. I hope there isn't anything wrong,"

His friend turned his head to his friend."Your looking for Deema?" Gil asked. He took his arm of Goby's shoulder. "She's over near the end of the street talking to the little fish. She's got your bike too." Gil swam away.

_She's got my bike?_ Goby thought. _Must be the red one_

. . .

"So," Deema said to the fish. A couple of the little fish gathered around her, and asked her questions about the race. Some even want her to teach them how to ride a bike! Goby swam behind a bush, and watched them from a short distance. "are you going to cheer for us?"

"Yeah!" the little fish cheered.

"Awesome!" the mermaid said, as she put on the helmet that was hanging from the bike handle. She clipped it on, and biked down the road. Goby quickly acted, put his helmet on, and biked in the same direction with his green bike. He kept his eyes on Deema as she was pedaling like a pro. The mermaid biked from the road, and parked to the side at the dead end. She looked at Goby with wide eyes.

"Goby! You were following me?"

He shrugged, "Yeah so?"

She looked down at the bike, and back at Goby. Suddenly the merman raised his eyebrow, "How did you get my bike?"

She sighed. "We left it at the park yesterday. I went to the park early this morning, and tried to find it, but it wasn't there. Then I went to school, and told Mr. Grouper. He said he found it that evening and he brought it back to the playground. He said I could ride it for practice. He knows it's yours since you carved your name at the front," she pointed to the writing that said _Property of Goby_.

He smiled, "Thanks, Deema." The merman wrapped his arm around her, and touched the handle of the bike. "You're actually pretty good now! I think we're gonna win the race!"

"Me too"

Goby nodded and swam over to his bike, "Race you back!"

Deema raised her eyebrows and smiled "You're on!"


	8. Chapter 8

That afternoon, was the race. The guppies were on their bikes and right behind the starting line at the top of Bubble Tucky Hill. Goby and Deema were beside each other with determined faces, but inside, Deema was still full of fear. She glanced at the crowd in front of them. They were all cheering and they were wearing foam fingers and other kinds of merchandise.

"Goby?" Deema whispered. She gulped with fear and turned her head to her boyfriend. "Are you scared?"

He put his helmet on and whispered back. "Kind of. I mean there are a lot of people watching here. Are you scared?"

"Uh huh." She quickly glanced down. "Wait a second, you didn't teach me how to bike down a steep hill!"

Goby repeatedly tap his handle of his bike. "Oh that's right! Um.. go slow, but not too slow."

"What does that even—"

But she couldn't talk anymore since it was time to race. The announcer (as seen in Fisketball) appeared on the hill and grabbed the microphone from a nearby table and spoke loudly into it.

"Hello!" he announced. "Welcome to the Amaaaaazing Cycling Race!"

The audience cheered with excitement and some put their hands er.. claws in the air.

"Today we have our very special Bubble Guppies with us. Heeeeeeeere's Molly and Gil!"

"Woo hoo!" the audience cheered. Some people had signs that said _Team Molly and Gil._

"Next we have Goby and Deema!" the two guppies waved and beamed as the audience cheered for them.

"And last but definitely not least, Oona and Nonny!"

"Yeaaaaah!" the audience shouted. The two guppies waved while beaming and put their hands in their handles.

"Remember, the finish line… is at the BIG BUBBLE BUILDING!"

"WOO HOO!" the audience cheered.

"Okay now before we race, we gotta make sure everyone is safe." The announcer continued. "Helmets?"

"Check!" The guppies said.

"Elbow pads?"

"Check!"

"Knee pads?"

"Knee pads?!" the guppies asked.

The audience laughed hysterically.

"Just testing you here." The announcer laughed, "Ooooookay. On your marks. Geeeeet set."

All the guppies put their hands on their handles and bent over so their head is directly under the handles.

"Goooooooooooo!

All the guppies raced down the hill. Everyone had a steady face, but Deema was trying to refrain herself from screaming since she never practiced biking down a hill. After she was on normal ground she glanced around her surrounding to find that there are speakers all over Bubble Tucky.

"Deema!" Goby shouted. "Come on, we gotta go faster!"

She snapped out of her daze and glanced at the back of her to find Gil and Nonny biking behind her. She then pedaled faster so she would be neck and neck with Goby and Molly. He gave Deema a signal so she knows that they should speed up.

"Look," Goby pointed, as he was pedaling fast. "Main Street!"

"Yeah!" Deema called out. "And the Supermarket is right there! Now we gotta find the hospital."

"See ya!" Gil shouted as he biked in front of the two down the hill.

Deema looked at Goby. "The hospital is down the hill?!"

"Sorry. We gotta do this!" Deema groaned, closed her eyes and biked down the hill.

"Gilly!" Molly yelled. Wait up!"

. . .

"Oona and Nonny are about to pass the restaurant!" the announcer said over the speakers. The two beamed at each other and started to bike towards the gas station. "They are noooooow in the lead!"

"What?!" Deema said. She was just biking past the park and she was trying to catch up with Goby who was about to reach the restaurant. The yellow-haired guppy started to pedal faster to catch up with her boyfriend. Then she became neck and neck with Molly.

"Hey," she said. "Remember the special surprise that the winner will get when they cross the finish line?"

_Wow. _Deema thought. She totally forgot about the surprise message they found in Bubble City. "Uh.. yeah, what about it.

"Well, I just wanna say…Gilly and I are getting it!" She biked as fast as she can way ahead if Deema so she'd be drafting Goby.

"Oh NOO she didn't!" Deema said. She pedaled as hard as she can, but not enough to catch up with Molly. Suddenly Goby realized Molly was drafting him, and he biked down another hill to go to Bubble City.

"This is unbelievable!" Deema complained. "Three hills?!"

. . .

Suddenly, Goby and Deema were finally in the lead, and they were meters away from the finish line, when all of a sudden Goby's bike tripped over a rock, making him fall.

"Goby!" Deema shrieked. "Are you okay?" She quickly got off her bike and bent down to his level.

The merman rubbed his fin. "Uh.. I think so."

Deema turned around to see that Molly and Gil are getting closer to the finish line.

"You gotta do this without me." Goby said urgently.

"But Goby—"

"Don't worry, I'll catch up. We will win if one of us crosses the finish line. You can do this."

Deema rubbed his sore fin. "Okay, I'll do this for you!" She got back on her bike, and pedaled away.

"Make me proud!"

"Unbelievable folks. It seems like DEEEEMA caught up with team Molly and Gil!" the announcer declared

"Ooooh" the audience went.

"And the race is CLOSE! TOO CLOSE, AND IT LOOKE LIIIIIKE….DEEMA CROSSED THE FINISH LINE! TEAM GOBY AND DEEMA WINS!"

The audience cheered with all its might as Deema steps onto the first place podium. Then Goby runs after her, hugs and twirls her.

"You did it!" Goby exclaimed. I'm so proud of you!"

Deema beamed. "Thanks!" She reached in for another hug.

The announcer walked up to the podium. "Aww isn't that just sweet. Now for your prize. You get this amaaaaazing trophy aaaaand a trip to the coral reef in Austrailia!"

"That's awesome!" Goby and Deema said in unison. Deema glanced to her left to find Molly and Gil in the 2nd place podium, waving to the audience, and to her left she saw Oona and Nonny putting their arms around each other.

_I can't be greedy can I? _Deema thought. She called over her other friends and invited them to go on the trip with her and Goby.

"But Deema!" Oona exclaimed. "It's for the first place winners! I bet you only get two tickets anyway.

"No," the announcer butted in. "They can go too."

Gil and Nonny looked at each other. "Awesome!"

"Thanks so much, Deema!" Molly said hugging her. "You totally deserved this special surprise! I can't believe were going to the coral reef!"

"Thanks, and it's the least I can do!"

**Woo-Hoo! I'm FINALLY done The Amazing Cycling Race! Please leave a review telling me what you think! I know it's usually longer than what I usually write. I'm starting up some new stories so you can check them out. The Triple Date also finished recently. See ya later!**

**-Natalie**


End file.
